The use of disposable absorbent articles has become commonplace in many parts of the world. As use of these articles has continued to mature, the features, performance, and manufacturing complexity have continued to increase. While these advancements have resulted in aesthetically pleasing, high performance absorbent articles, the capital investment and manufacturing costs have also increased. While these advances and sophisticated absorbent articles are welcomed in many segments of society, there is also a need for a more simplified absorbent article to meet the basic needs of lower income consumers in various markets around the world.